Grand Theft Auto V
Video Game (2013) Three very different criminals team-up for a series of daring yet very profitable heists in the corrupt city of Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Aero L-39 Albatros In-game name "Besra". Available with the Flight School update. AgustaWestland AW109 In-game name "Swift". Available with the Flight School update. Airbus Helicopters H160 In-game name "Volatus". Available with the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Antonov An-124 Ruslan (Modified) Largely based on the An-124 but with four two-engine pods rather than four single engines. In-game name "Cargo Plane". Bell 206L LongRanger In-game name "Maverick". Bell UH-1Y Venom (Modified) Matches the Venom for the most part, though the exhausts more closely match those of the Bell 412, and it has a fantail. In-game name "Valkyrie". Available in the Heists Update. Boeing 747-400 In-game name "Jet". Boeing AH-64 Apache In-game name "Hunter". Cut from the final game, but can be seen in in-game movie trailers. It was made available with the Smuggler's Run update with new name, "FH-1 Hunter". Boeing-Stearman Model 75 In-game name "Duster". Bombardier CRJ200 In-game name "Miljet". Available with the Flight School update. British Aerospace Harrier II Nose and twin tail better resemble the F-35B Lightning II, but for the most part based on the Harrier II. In-game name "Hydra". Available in the Heists Update. Cessna 172 Skyhawk In-game name "Mammatus". Cessna 750 Citation X In-game name "Nimbus". Available with the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Cirrus Vision SF50 In-game name "Vestra". Available with "The Business Update". De Havilland Canada DHC-2 Beaver In-game name "Dodo Seaplane". Available with the PlayStation 4/Xbox One/PC versions of the game. Eurocopter AS350 B2 AStar In-game name "Police Maverick". Also appears in an air ambulance livery. Eurocopter EC130 In-game name "Frogger". Eurocopter EC145 In-game name "SuperVolito". Available with the "Executives and Other Criminals" update. Extra EA-300 In-game name "Mallard". Generic Airliner Contains elements of both the Boeing 737 and Airbus A320. Goodyear GZ-20 In-game name "Atomic Blimp". Learjet 45 In-game name "Shamal". There is also an identical version of this aircraft called the "Luxor". Lockheed C-130 Hercules In-game name "Titan". Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Appears to be an F-16 with twin tails. In-game name "P-996 LAZER". MD Helicopters MH-6 Little Bird In-game name "Buzzard". Features armed and unarmed variants. Mil Mi-24 In-game name "Savage". Available in the Heists Update. Piper PA-30 Twin Comanche In-game name "Cuban 800". Piper PA-46 Malibu Meridian In-game name "Velum". Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low (Modified) Seems to be largely based on the MH-53 but with tandem rotors. In-game name "Cargobob". Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane In-game name "Skylift". Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk In-game name "Annihilator". Heli-Sport CH-7 In-game name "Havok". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Category: Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft In-game name "Ultralight". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Reberry 3M1C1R In-game name "Alpha-Z1". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Messerschmitt Me 163 In-game name "LF-22 Starling". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Kaman K-16B (Modified) In-game name "Tula". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Bears the airframe of the G-21 Goose and the tilt-wing of the K-16B, though it features 4 engines instead of 2. Wing and engine design seems more based on that of the LTV-XC-142. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 In-game name "V-65 Molotok". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Fictional Trainer In-game name "Rogue". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Features elements of the Beechcraft T-6 Texan II and the Embraer EMB 312 Tucano. Hughes H-1 Racer In-game name "Howard NX-25". Available in Smuggler's Run update. De Havilland DH.100 Vampire In-game name "Pyro". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Beechcraft Model 18 In-game name "Mogul". Available in Smuggler's Run update. North American P-51 Mustang In-game name "P-45 Nokota". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Antonov An-12 In-game name "RM-10 Bombushka". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Seawind 3000 In-game name "Seabreeze". Available in Smuggler's Run update. Boeing-Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche In-game name "Akula". Available with the Doomsday Heist update. Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey In-game name "Avenger". Available with the Doomsday Heist update. Avro Vulcan In-game name "Volatol". Available with the Doomsday Heist update. Fictional Helicopter In-game name "Sea Sparrow". Available with the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Cockpit of the Sikorsky S-300 and tail of the Bell 47. Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II (Modified) In-game name "B-11 Strikeforce". Available with the After Hours update. See also *Grand Theft Auto at IMDb *Grand Theft Auto V at Wikipedia *Grand Theft Auto V at IGCD Category: Aero L-39 Albatros Category: AgustaWestland AW109 Category: Airbus A320 family Category: Antonov An-10/An-12 Category: Antonov An-124 Ruslan Category: Avro Vulcan Category: BAe/McDonnell Douglas Harrier II Category: Beechcraft Model 18 Category: Bell 206 Category: Bell UH-1Y Venom Category: Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing AH-64 Apache Category: Boeing-Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche Category: Boeing-Stearman Model 75 Category: Bombardier CRJ100/200 Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Cessna 750 Citation X Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-2 Beaver Category: De Havilland DH100 Vampire Category: Eurocopter AS350 Ecureuil/AStar Category: Eurocopter EC130 Category: Eurocopter EC145 Category: Extra EA-300 Category: Fairchild-Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II Category: Goodyear GZ-20 Category: Grumman G-21 Goose Category: Heli-Sport CH-7 Category: Hughes H-1 Racer Category: Hughes OH-6 Cayuse Category: Learjet 45 Category: Lockheed C-130 Hercules Category: Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category: Made for Movie Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Category: Mil Mi-24 Category: North American P-51 Mustang Category: Piper PA-30 Twin Comanche Category: Piper PA-46 Category: Sikorsky CH-53 Category: Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane Category: Sikorsky UH-60